


touch

by galaxscene



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxscene/pseuds/galaxscene





	touch

Kalva was never an affectionate person. Even as a young child, she had always preferred non-intimate ways of communication. Usually rude words shouted at a distance. In fact, if there was one thing she and Morrigan could fully agree upon, it was that touching for such simple things like greetings was disgustingly unnecessary.

Kalva’s aversion to touch worsened after the tragedy that was her wedding. Trumped only by her later ‘visit’ to Vaughan’s estate. She tried to not think about it but sometimes when her mind’s on nothing in particular it took her back. The memories were so vivid and intense that she often felt as though she had never left. If her imagination was feeling particularly cruel, she could feel their hands on her. So, if someone touched her (and being an elven woman it happened more often than she would like) they were met with a scalding glare and bared teeth. A knife, if said hands ended up where they really shouldn’t. _No one_ was to touch Kalva Tabris unless she willed it first.

Unfortunately for Alistair, this lesson was learnt the hard way. It was after a particularly tough fight with a group of darkspawn when their adventuring party was just starting out. He had meant for the pat on her back to be congratulatory and nothing more. Moments before, Kalva had launched a dagger into the eye of a hulking genlock almost four feet away, her impressive skill earning her an instant kill. But Alistair’s actions led to him on his back in the mud with Kalva’s boot planted firmly on his chest.

“S-sorry…” he immediately offered, voice unsteady and eyes wide.

 

 

Even after hostilities were forgiven and forgotten _and_ after being invited into her tent, Alistair made sure he had permission each time the urge to touch Kalva arose. Which he had to admit was a lot. He swore she still blushed every time he asked for a kiss (not as deeply as he does, she’s quick to point out). So it was no surprise that when he greeted her in their tent, it was with a lopsided grin and an eyebrow raised in silent question. She nodded her consent, not sure whether she wanted to roll her eyes or laugh – but resisting the urge all the same. Wasting no time, he got into the bed roll beside her. Kalva immediately found herself in a warm embrace, face buried into the rough material of his shirt.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, his hand started to absentmindedly rub up and down her back. This was a gesture she learned was one of his favourites, both to give and to receive. Before, she detested even the thought of someone laying a hand on her back – it was a place she felt was most vulnerable. But now she finds that simple touch the most comforting thing in the world.


End file.
